10 Reasons Why I Hate Cody Rhodes
by ur-only-hope
Summary: Everything about Cody annoys the living daylights out of Carol. Every... single... thing... he... well... Cody Rhodes/OC one-shot


**A/N: I don't own Cody Rhodes... unfortunately. This one-shot is very exaggerated lol**

10 Reasons Why I Hate Cody Rhodes...

So, hate might be too strong. But I hate him.

I hate him, I hate him, I HATE CODY RHODES!

Let's start that the beginning, shall we?

**_#10. He Acts Like He's Randy Orton._**

Don't get me wrong. Randy's great and everything, but the world can only hold ONE Randy Orton. Ever since Randy has taken Cody under his wing with the whole Legacy thing, Cody has become more like Randy day after day. It's quite annoying. I see it a lot in the ring especially. Not only that, wherever Randy is, be sure to see Cody as well.

_**#9. His Arrogance.**_

Speaking of Randy, Cody also have picked up the cocky ass attitude. For example, last Monday Night Raw...

The show had just started and I was backstage, talking to one of my friends on the roster, Mickie James.

"So, Carol. Word in the locker room is that Cody has a crush on you," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. I swear, I think Cody is bipolar or something. He's either nice to me or is a jerk. Remember when he was voted 'Jerk of the Month' that one time in WWE Magazine? I was the one who suggested it to the writers..."

"C'mon. He isn't that bad."

"Not the bad? I think you still see him when he first got here in '07. Now with the whole Legacy sable with Randy and Teddy, his ego went through the roof!"

"Can you blame him? He's with Randy," Mickie joked. "They're in a stable that revolves around their egos."

"I know, but he doesn't have to bring it out off-screen."

"Whatever you say, Carol..."

"Ugh... speaking of the enormous Meathead..." I noticed Cody coming back from gorilla. His match against Evan Bourne must be over. When Cody spotted me, he smirked and made his way over towards Mickie and I. "Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact," I pretended to panic. Mickie laughed and nudged me a bit.

"Hey, Mickie. Carol," he grinned. "Did you see my amazing match just now?"

"No, sorry. I had more important things to do like stand here, passing that time," I said in the sweetest voice.

Mickie giggled, turning away from Cody.

Cody's smirk faded and turned to a frown at my answer, but he quickly straightened up and brought the sly smirk back on his face. "Well, I did great. Didn't even break a sweat."

"Good for you."

"So, I was thinking that tonight you and I could celebrate my win."

"I don't think so..."

"Why not? A great looking guy like me is asking an attractive lady like you, it's a match made in heaven."

"I have other plans."

"What's better than a date with me?" Cody asked.

"I rather help Aunt Stephanie case Uncle Hunter, Aurora and Murphy around the arena then go on a date with you. Bye, Cody. C'mon Mickie."

I grabbed on to Mickie's arm and pulled her away down the hall.

"Can you believe him? Just cuz he won a match this week, he's on top of the world? Gah!"

"I have to admit... he has gotten a little over confident in the last couple of months..." Mickie confessed.

Okay, I'm not always as mean to Cody as I brought out to be. We do hang out sometimes since I'm really good friends with Ted and Randy too. Which brings me to my next point.

_**#8. His Comic book & Videogame Obsession.**_

I mean, isn't comic books and videogames kind of little kid ish? I get that being a WWE Superstar, we're gone like 300 days out of the year and we spend most of our time in hotel rooms with nothing to do, so we play videogames. But with Cody, it's much more than that.

I was hanging out in Cody and Ted's hotel room one night because Mickie had gone home to visit her parents, Uncle Hunter was already in the next city for an interview and Aunt Stephanie was home with the girls. We weren't scheduled to leave until tomorrow night so a few of us stayed. John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger and Randy were in the room too. Yeah, I was the only girl.

I was in the entertainment area with Cody and John. We were playing Marvel Vs. Comcap 2. Now, I'm alright when it comes to games. I do much better on the old school, arcade games with the six buttons and joystick. When it comes to sitting down with a controller... that's a whole 'nother story.

It was me against Cody. Like I said, I'm alright. I've beaten John a few times, but Cody is intense. I can't beat him what so ever!

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

I was on my last hero and I was dying fast.

"You're going down, Carol," smirked Cody.

Ugh! I cannot get a freaking special! Damnit!

"Oh!"

K.O... like always.

Cody turned towards me as I sat there in shock. I didn't know why I was shocked. I always loss to him...

"Sorry, baby," he coed.

I glared at him and handed my controller to John. I glanced down at the coffee table and noticed all his comic books laying around.

"Don't you ever tidy up around here? Every time I come over to your room, it looks the same as the others..."

"Don't see the need," Cody answered, starting a new round against John this time.

I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen to get a drink where I found more comic books everywhere. I rolled my eyes. I opened up the fridge and found another. Aren't they suppose to take care of comic books?

_**#7. Obsession To Our Lady Peace.**_

I know everyone has their favorite band, but yet again, Cody takes it too far. I know that he has other artists and bands on his iPod, but when I see him with it on, he's always and I mean ALWAYS have OLP playing. My god, man. There are other good bands. Sure, OLP does have a few good songs, but still. Get some verity...

_**#6. Drives Like An Old Man.**_

I've read Teddy's tweets saying how Randy is a crazy ass driver and how Cody is so cautious on the road. Now, I've witnessed Randy's driving. I can safely say, I'm NEVER getting in a car with Randy EVER when he's driving. With Cody...

I sat in the passenger seat, leaning against the window, watching the scenery SLOWLY go by.

"Cody? You do know the speed limit, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Carol. I know..."

I heard Ted groan in the backseat and Mickie was on her phone.

"Cody... at this rate, we're not gonna make it to Raw tonight..." I sighed.

"Would you rather be in the car with John and Randy?" he pointed out.

Speaking of that... Randy's car came zooming down the highway. They left a half hour after us.

_**#5. He's Always Wearing Ed Hardy Tees.**_

Does the boy have any other sense of style? I guess, he does kind of look good in just jeans and a t-shirt... but really? I don't see him in anything other than that or when he's in his wrestling gear. Really...

_**#4. His Lisp.**_

I know it's bad to 'hate' someone for the way they talk. It's not really his lisp that I hate. When I hear his voice, I'm already annoyed. So that lisp, that annoying, ear straining, cute... manly voice of his... wait. What?

_**#3. He Can Be A Complete Gentleman, Or A Jackass.**_

Like I said before, Cody is bipolar... I swear. He can be the greatest guy in the world, or not...

That night on Raw with Mickie backstage, a bunch of us just ended up going out to dinner as a group. Nothing too fancy although we did get dressed up a tad.

Cody ended up next to me and he pulled out a my chair for me. I was surprised a bit, but went with it. Once we sat down, I took a second to look at him. It was one of those moments where he wasn't wearing his usually attire. Cody was dressed in slacks and I button down dress shirt. I have to admit, he look pretty good.

Hey, I never said I wasn't attracted to him.

We spent the evening chatting to one another throughout dinner. We shared stories, laughed at jokes and connected with the other Superstars.

Funny how he could go from an ass to a nice guy in the same night.

_**#2. The Way He Looks At Me When He Thinks I Don't Notice.**_

I hate it. It makes me so uncomfortable. Like this morning in the conference meeting at the hotel for the Roster. There was three huge long tables in the room. I sat with the Diva's which we share with a few of the guys. Cody was sitting at the next table, but he was facing me. I was doodling most of the time. I should be paying attention to Aunt Stephanie, but I was bored as hell. I doodled a little horse in a stable, nibbling on grass in the moonlight. What? I said I was bored.

My creative process was distracted by Maryese nudged me. I looked up at her and she pointed towards the other table. I glanced over and looked passed MVP and Shamus to see Cody staring at me. He quickly looked away when he noticed me staring back and I brushed it off. I went back to my doodle, but then felt eyes on me again. Shamus had moved a bit and I noticed Cody still looking at me. I don't think he aw me looking back because he didn't look away.

I felt my cheeks getting warmer. Why was he looking at me? And why was he smiling like that? Gah! I hate when he does this and yes, he does this a lot.

After the conference, I hung out in the lobby with a few of the Superstars. Well, mainly it was Mickie, Randy, Ted and Cody. Yeah, I hang out with them a lot. We didn't have a show until later tonight and we didn't know what to do.

"Hey, it's nice out. Why don't we hit the pool?" Mickie suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," I smiled. "I haven't had time to model my new bikini yet."

"Alright. We'll meet outside in fifteen minutes."

We all split up to our rooms to get ready. I put on my new blue and silver bikini and matching flip flops. I also tied a matching see through cloth around me, to cover up a bit when I walk through the hotel. I grabbed a towel, put on my sunglasses and made my way back downstairs. I decided to take the stairs since the elevators were taking too long. When I reached the lobby once again, I heard the elevator doors ding and out came Cody. I put my arms on my hips as I saw him walk out.

"Oh, so you were the one holding up the elevators," I joked.

Cody finally looked up at me and he gasped. I blushed a little bit and rolled my eyes. I turned back towards the back doors to where the pool was. All of a sudden, I felt someone took a hold of my arm and turned me around. When I did, I was facing Cody and he captured my lips with his. I stood there in shock, but then I melted in his arms...

_**#1. The Way He Makes Me Feel When He Kisses Me.**_

There You Have It.

10 Reasons Why I... Love Cody Rhodes.


End file.
